


The Hills

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Kissing, Inspired by..., M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Songfic, kind of dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: Will is trying to come to terms with his new life and figure out where Hannibal fits in it.not good at descriptions, sorry.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic inspired by The Hills from the weekend
> 
> it was suppossed to be smut but ended up falling nearer to angst and never reached the smut part... 
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> You can hear the song here.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA

The first time he opened his eyes after the fall, he cried, he wanted to be death.  
He had knew that it was the only way to keep everyone safe, from the monsters they were.

The second time he opened his eyes after the fall, Hannibal was there with him, looking into his eyes with something that made Will feel a knot in his chest, there was relive, uncertainty, hope and a little bit of something else.

By the third time he opened his eyes after the fall, he realized that they were on the run, Chiyo was helping them since he was in no condition to do anything on his own, so he let it go, it was easier for him to be lead and told what to do, than thinking what he should do or what he wanted to do. So he decided to concentrate all his energy in getting better, recovering his independance, then he would decide what was the best course of actions to take.

By the time he could walk by himself , he had already lost count of the times he had opened his eyes after the fall or the days that have been since Chiyo went away. He was sitting in his bed buttoning up his flannel when Hannibal stood in the threshold off his room.

-Good morning, Will, how are you feeling today?- Hannibal tried to sound casual  
-Good morning, Dr. Lecter, I feel better this morning, thanks for your concern- his voice sounded a little bit harsher than he has intended- today i’m in the mood for a walk-

Hannibal seemed different this morning, Will suspected what was making him uneasy, since they been avoiding the subject of the ways they’ll take after will fully recovered from his injuries. He’d been avoiding even thinking about it, that’s why he wanted to be out in the open by himself all over again, he knew there was nothing of the person he was before Hannibal, but at least he could find out how much of him was still Will Graham.

-You should cover yourself enough, it’s been snowing lately- Hannibal risked to add after a moment that seemed longer than it has been.

-Thank you, I’ll be careful- Will answer before Hannibal had time to offer to accompany him.

They were staying at a cabin in the top of a hill, in the middle of a small forest not so far away from a small village, Will thought that Hannibal had picked that location for more reasons than it being secluded.

That time he only ventured to walk a mile away from the cabin in the opposite direction of the village, he felt peaceful, the only thing that made him realize it all hasn't been a dream, was that his dogs weren’t there with him, and that his body was still a little stiff.

By the time he was back from his walk, Hannibal seemed pretty concerned, the look on his eyes, remembered Will the first time he had look into hannibal’s eyes after the fall, the Knot in his chest was present this time too, made him realize that he hadn’t try to define what to do about their situation, so he try to avoid any conversation that lead to that matter during dinner and went straight to bed after that.

A couple of days after that walk he realized that he couldn’t stand being in the same room with hannibal, he didn’t wanted to feel what Hannibal was feeling, neither wanted Hannibal to try to psychoanalyze him, he needed to be alone, he still felt that they were conjoined, but was scared of himself, was scared to look behind the curtain where he had hide his own heart.

So this time he decided to explore the other side of the hill, while trying to figure out if he still wanted to be dead, if he could kill Hannibal, or if he still cared about what could happen to the world if they remained alive.

He’s head was such a mess that he didn't wanted to keep thinking nor he realized that he had walked into the village, then he decided to shut up his mind by drowning it in alcohol, he knew it would work, it has done it before.

It was past midnight when Hannibal had to come to pick him up, he had went out without his wallet or any kind of plan. He could barely stand by himself and hannibal have had to helped him into the car, with nothing more than a couple of concerned looks, no words were exchanged between them. He slept all the way to the cabin and Hannibal had mostly carry him into his room.

-why do you kept me alive, Hannibal?- Will asked him, while Hannibal helped him take off his shoes.  
Hannibal froze for a second at the mention of his name and let the question sink in him, before he looked up into will’s eyes -I believe that it was you who said that we are conjoined, Will-

-So (for you) keeping me by your side is a survival measure?- Will was looking directly into his eyes, he was more awake than Hannibal would though for him to be possible, this was also the first time after the fall that Will looked into his eyes in this way, he has been avoiding him son intently that it was too obvious, Hannibal relaxed a little and let for a split second Will’s stare cover him, this was his Will, the inquisitive Will that wanted to prove people he was more than some unstable helpless man.

-That might be a way to say it, There are different reasons for living, Will...-  
-Is it because you are IN love with me?- Will interrupted him, and Hannibal lost his train of thoughts, for a moment he was all eyes and surprise, he looked so vulnerable.  
The moment was going away, Will could almost hear the brain of Hannibal rebooting, trying to come with up with an answer that didn’t let him hanging so exposed, Will needed to strike again, he needed to get honest and direct answers out of Hannibal.

-Say it, Hannibal, just say it- he cupped Hannibal’s face between his hands.

Will’s eye were going away under the fog of the alcohol over again, Hannibal noted before murmuring his response -Yes- One single word and Will’s lips were on his mouth, soft and trembling. Hannibal closed his eyes and felt a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Will broke the kiss after a few seconds, the sudden movement had done too much damage to his state, he was too dizzy now.  
Hannibal wiped his face as fast as he could and put Will to bed before anything else could be done or said, (something in his chest told him to be precautious.)  
As soon as Will’ head hit the pillow he fell asleep, leaving their conversation unfinished.


	2. 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... this is all i have so far, i'm really sorry, my mind is somewhere else and can't go back for now... i swear i'll try to finish it as soon as the muses come back.

The next morning Will wake up feeling completely trashed, he had emptied his stomach twice in a bucket Hannibal had left him by the bed. 

A delicious smell coming from down stairs was the only thing that convinced him to get out of bed. 

-Good morning, dear Will, how are you feeling this fine morning? - Said Hannibal as soon as Will stepped into the kitchen.  
-Not so well today, Dr. Lecter, thanks for asking- Will answered him, feeling his heart pumping hard into his head. Hannibal’s face was obscured for a second before he turned around and started serving breakfast. 

-During my time in Europe I’ve learned that two of the most effective cures for hangover were in the Netherlands a beer- serving Will a glass of deliciously cold beer in a frozen glass - beer possess electrolytes that’ll help you rehydrate and carbs that will help your stomach settle, some say that connecting is the key to skip hangover.- Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes and winked

Will observed him moving around with a disbelief look in his eyes. 

-I… I'm not sure about beer Dr. -  
-Trust me, Will, I’m the doctor after all - Hannibal was serving a plate of the dish that was making Will’s mouth water.  
-in France this is the number one hangover cure, this dish is called Cassoulet it is a rich and fatty pork soup that would help you soak up alcohol and feel better, now my dear Will, bon appetite.-he sat right in front of Will with what looked like a more appropriate breakfast and a cup of coffee.  
Yet again, Will manage to avoid conversation as Hannibal himself was quite silent, Will felt that something was wrong about it, but appreciated it anyway, he didn't remember much after passing out in the car and thought that Hannibal putting him to bed was the end of the story. 

The day passed slowly, Will snooze a little after breakfast, feeling a bit better, Hannibal made sure that he had a glass of water near at all times, but when will couldn' take any more of the silent attention, he took off for a walk, he really missed his dogs, they would keep him distracted enough, Instead he wandered around the cabin looking for a stream or a pond without any luck, he started to feel the pounding in his temples. Knowing that he was near the village he remembered Hannibal's words “some say that connecting is the key to avoid hangovers”  
-Alright, you're the doctor- Will thought for himself heading back to the village. 

When he finally decided to go back to the cabin, he wasn't feeling as hammered as the night before and wasn't even half past five, but as soon as he started walking in the cold wind, alcohol started to kick in and the last coherent thought he had was to call Hannibal to pick him up. 

Not too long after he was sitting in a bus stop, wrapping himself in his arms, when Hannibal parked in front of him.  
-let's go back, will- where Hannibal's only words as he tried to help will stand up, his voice sounded tired and… disappointed? Stressed? Or was it sadness what he could feel in his voice?. Why was Hannibal so upset, who gave him right to feel upset? they must have been dead, it would have been beautiful to died on that night, after what they've done together, after the soft kiss they shared during the fall, so he wouldn't have to deal with all of this now.  
-I can walk by myself!- was Will’s answer yanking himself from Hannibal's grip, the movement too sudden and he almost tripped on his own feet, but Hannibal managed to caught him before he fell.  
He looked up directly into Hannibal's eyes, wrapped in his arms, just like that night, Hannibal's eyes concerned, real, present, the fog of alcohol around his mind not letting him connect with the mind behind those intense eyes, he closed his own eyes and pressed his forehead to Hannibal's, while trying to stand firmly on his own feet.  
-thank you… please, take me back -

On the drive back to the cabin, he pretended to be sleeping, feeling his skin warm in the places he had been touched by Hannibal. 

He recreated in his mind the last moments of his past life, the way Hannibal had looked at him before he threw them down the cliff, all his body was getting warmer as he imagined himself bathed in that look, a shiver went down his spine as he remembered Hannibal's soft lips on his own. And curled on himself as much as he could feeling feverish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, any kind of feed back is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This story it's kinda dead now, since i cant remember what i was trying to convey and can't finish it, sorry  
> i'll try to finish it as soom as I remember what was supposed to happend or think of a fitting ending.
> 
> You can hear the song here.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA


End file.
